


In Fact

by swallowsmateforlife



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowsmateforlife/pseuds/swallowsmateforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is, in fact, straight. With a dick in his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Fact

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 40 minutes after seeing [this post on tumblr](http://flamingoshirts.tumblr.com/post/102624917902). It's quick and dirty and silly and non beta'd or anything, spur of the moment fic. Hope you enjoy anyway.

The angle is just right for him to see his phone light up on the bedside table with a new notification of a tweet from Louis’ account. Nick ignores it, though, because Louis is currently on his knees; rosy flushed face pressed into the mattress, beautiful, round arse in the air. Louis’ little moans and whimpers are filling the near silent room as Nick grinds his dick into Louis’ arse, hands splayed out one across Louis’ hip, the other pressing into the small of Louis’ back to get him to arch _just so_ to the angle Nick knows Louis loves most.

It’s when his phone _pings_ from the table again, twice in rapid succession that Nick frowns and removes his hand from Louis’ hip to lean and reach for the phone, much to Louis’ chagrin.

“Are you j-joking?” Louis gasps out, fingers clenched into the bed sheets below his chest as he watches Nick grab the phone and straighten up again, the rock of his hips stuttering only slightly.

“Oh my, my,” Nick breathes out, a slight laugh spilling from his lips as his hips still, resting against the plush of Louis’ arse.

“What? This better be fucking good if you’re fucking stopping,” Louis snarls, pushing up on his elbows and turning his head to look at Nick over his shoulder. “Get the fuck out or make me come. “ Louis snaps, and Nick loves him so much for it.

Nick laughs a little, nodding a bit as he picks up the pace again, rolling his hips forward and grinding into Louis, hearing those beautiful breathless whimpers spill from Louis’ lips once more. Nick smirks, praising himself silently for his multitasking skills as he grinds into Louis hard again while opening twitter on his phone to get to Louis’ account, reading his most recent tweets. He can’t help the laugh that he barks out, bright and sharp into the dim room lit only by the bedside table lamp next to them.

“What’s it say?” Louis pants out, having dropped down to his chest again, pushing back to meet Nick’s thrusts. He lets out a low moan as he arches his back and Nick is grateful because he is far too amused by what he’s reading to keep up with all the right angles Louis likes best.

“It’s the-“ Nick pauses, a shudder rolling down his spine at the way Louis grinds his hips back onto Nick’s dick. “The Independent article. You’ve sent a tweet to the author.”

“Have I?” Louis asks, pausing his movements because he did read the article and it was positive, for the most part. The fact that the media was blowing up about him and Harry, however, was amusing but alright with him because it certainly threw people off of his and Nick’s trail. “What’s it say?” Louis asks as he frowns, tossing his hair from his eyes.

“Oh no, I want to see your face for this,” Nick grins to himself as he stops, edging back to pull out of Louis completely, much to the younger man’s displeasure as judged by the scowl and whine he lets out as Nick moves to stretch out on his back. “Ride me?” Nick grins at Louis, mischievous and Louis wants to punch him.

Louis moves, though, knowing this must be good if Nick is genuinely interrupting sex for it. He groans as he pushes himself up on his hands and knees and then shifts to toss a leg over Nick’s hips, straddling him.

“You’re the worst and I hate you,” Louis says as he reaches down behind himself to grip Nick’s cock, squeezing a little rougher than necessary to make Nick gasp. “Fuckin’ tell me what it says,” Louis demands as he lifts up and lines Nick’s dick up with his hole before pushing himself down to sink slowly and rest against Nick’s hips.

“There you go, love,” Nick smirks up at Louis, phone still held in his hand, the other moving to settle again on Louis’ hip as he rocks his hips up to meet Louis each time he drops down again.

“Give me the fucking phone, or tell me,” Louis demands, and Nick loves it. Nick loves Louis – demanding and determined and beautiful.

“Alright, alright, just,” Nick smirks, letting out a low moan as Louis rolls his hips forward for emphasis. “It says –“ Nick starts, biting his lip for a moment because Louis is quite a sight above him like this. Golden skin, taught and shining with the slight sheen of sweat built up. He’s flushed rosy on his cheeks and chest and his hair is feathery and fallen in his bright blue eyes and Nick needs a moment to revel in Louis’ beauty before he tells Louis and inevitably enrages him.

“Hurry up, you wanker,” Louis gasps out, arching his back as he slides his hand down to curl around his own dick, hard and heavy between them. Nick watches as Louis begins to stroke himself, teasing over the head with his thumb in the way he likes best. Nick nods a moment later, grinding his hips up again and shuddering.

“”At-JennSelby - The fact that you work for such a 'credible' paper and you would talk such rubbish is laughable,” Nick starts out, grinning, because he knows this is about to potentially be the greatest Louis reaction moment of all time. “”I am in fact straight”,” Nick finishes, eyes shooting up to Louis’ face above him immediately to take it all in.

Louis delivers.

Louis’ blue eyes fly open and the growl he lets out is stuck somewhere in between pure rage and also decadent pleasure as Nick takes it upon himself to roll his hips up hard right into Louis’ prostate.

“Which is quite charming, isn’t it?” Nick asks, laughing brightly as he drops his phone to the side and fits his hands over Louis’ hips, pulling him down a little rougher and picking up speed now that Louis is just the right amount of pissed off to want it harder and rougher. “Considering you’re falling apart on my cock this very moment,” Nick smirks, unable to help the laugh he lets out when Louis reaches down and twists his nipple hard.

“Shut – the – fuck – up,” Louis gasps, arching his back sharply as his hips jerk and he comes hard over Nick’s stomach and his own hand, shuddering through it as Nick grinds up into him a little harder.

Nick can’t help the laughter that takes the place of a moan as he grinds his hips up, sliding his hands up Louis’ sides and pulling him down over his body, pressing their lips together. He rocks his hips a few more times before he comes hard, grinding up inside of Louis and shuddering a little as Louis moans against his lips.

Their sex life has always been good – amazing, really. The best sex Nick has ever had, but he especially loves when they can laugh and tease and banter at each other like this, too. Nick grins against the kiss, biting Louis’ lip playfully and sliding his arms around Louis’ back to squeeze him tightly.

“My cock is, in fact, in your arse,” Nick smirks, nipping at Louis’ earlobe and rolling his hips playfully for effect.

“Shut up,” Louis groans, trembling a little on top of Nick with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Nick loves this part of Louis – this vulnerable, trembly, happy boy he gets post-sex; loves that Louis allows Nick to see, to have this piece of him.

“You are, in fact, the best cock sucker I know,” Nick said, skittering his fingertips down Louis’ spine, walking his vertebrae like steps.

“Shut _up,_ ” Louis snarls, jabbing his fingertips into Nick’s ribs and digging in hard to make him squirm at the tickles. Nick laughs brightly at that, shifting beneath Louis and smiling when the younger man pushes himself up to sit straight again, Nick still inside of him.

“I am, in fact, fucking you nightly,” Nick grins, sliding his hands over Louis’ thighs and squeezing a little. “Sometimes daily too. Sometimes in the afternoons. Sometimes – “

“Oh my god, shut up, you insufferable bastard,” Louis said, jabbing at Nick again but he’s laughing and Nick is in love. He’s so in love with this beautiful boy, this beautiful boy so sharp and hard and fiercely petulant and warm and soft and beautiful.

Nick laughs again, nudging Louis to finally get off of him, groaning at the loss when Louis rolls off and flops onto the bed, legs sprawled akimbo across Nick’s own.

“You have to admit the timing was pretty flawless,” Nick grinned over at Louis, reaching out to ruffle his hair as Louis sends a scowl back up at him.

“If you interrupt fucking me to check your phone again I’ll cut your dick off,” Louis deadpans and Nick laughs, pushing himself up to tackle Louis into the bed and press kisses all over his cheeks and nose and lips, delighting in the giggles Louis lets out beneath him.

“Noted,” Nick says, pressing a final kiss to Louis’ lips before smacking his hip gently. “Shower now. You do, in fact, stink,” he grins, unable to help himself.

“I am, in fact, going to kill you, Grimshaw!” Louis growled, bucking his hips up to get Nick off of him, but Nick’s faster and he pushes himself up to hop off the bed and tear away into the ensuite, Louis hot on his heels, scrambling after him quickly.

“Straight,” Louis scoffs as he watches Nick turn the shower on, shaking his head and leaning up against the counter with a smirk. “Straight as one can be with come in their arse,” he says, smirking devilishly at Nick.

“You’re filthy and I don’t know why I associate with you,” Nick says, stepping into the shower and leaving the door for Louis to follow him. Louis steps in, tugging the door shut and pressing himself up against Nick’s body beneath the hot shower stream.

Nick laughs as Louis kisses him, hands sliding down Louis’ slick body to curl around his hips and pull him closer again. The fandom is about to erupt and the media is going to have a field day, but Nick has an armful of wet, beautiful Louis and everyone is none the wiser and he is not, in fact, complaining.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://flamingoshirts.tumblr.com) and on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chvrons)!


End file.
